A Fainting Scare
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Penny finds herself in Maybelle's guestroom after she fainted. Seaweed is there to help her...a cute, fluffy penweed oneshot...


**A/N **_My friend, Winterluna asked me to write a fluffy Penweed story for her and though this is short I hope that you all enjoy this...Thanks to LittleFairyMaiden, H6p8gv and Winterluna for pre reading this for me. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this story..._

* * *

Penny awoke to find Seaweed staring down at her. His dark eyes immediately brightened at seeing her green ones and she could feel his hand on hers.

"Penny, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

She made to sit, noticing the yellow comforter of the bed in Maybelle's guestroom covering her body, but went against that idea when her head began to ache. Placing her hand to the top of it, she groaned.

"Lay back down," Seaweed told her.

"Okay," Penny whispered, laying her head back on the pillow. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," he answered simply.

"How?"

He stroked her hair gently. "I was hoping that you could tell me."

Maybelle entered the room as Penny told him, "I'm not quite sure. All I remember was being very hot."

"You gave us quite a scare," Maybelle said as she walked to the bed carrying a washcloth and basin. Penny watched as she placed the basin on a light brown nightstand that sat next to the bed.

Penny's eyes shifted back to Seaweed. He just continued stroking her hair, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Seaweed, I want to go put this washcloth on Penny's forehead."

He removed his hand from Penny's face and mumbled a sorry to his mother.

Maybelle grinned. "Why don't you get some water for Penny?"

Seaweed nodded. While his mother was busy dipping the washcloth into the basin, he brushed his lips across Penny's forehead and whispered that he'd be right back and stood.

"Can you bring some Tylenol as well?" Penny asked softly. He gave her a brief nod and walked out the door.

"Do you have a headache?" Maybelle asked a moment later. She placed the damp washcloth on Penny's forehead.

"Yes," Penny answered.

Maybelle frowned. "Does anything else hurt sugar?"

Penny tried to shake her head no but the washcloth slipped so she steadied it with her right hand.

Seaweed entered the room a moment later, carrying a glass of water and two Tylenol. He quickly resumed his place on the edge of the bed.

"I'll just let you rest. After you take the medicine lay back down. You don't want to be fainting again," Maybelle told Penny. She took the basin and washcloth and walked out of the room.

Seaweed kept one hand on her arm as Penny gently sat up, leaning against the pillow. She took the proffered glass and swallowed the pills before drinking every last drop of water.

"You want some more water, baby?" Seaweed asked, taking the glass and placing it on the nightstand where the basin had been.

"Not right now," she answered before cupping his cheek in her hand and adding, "I'm sorry."

Seaweed turned his head and kissed her palm. "Sorry for what?"

She gave him a faint smile. "Scaring you."

He placed his hand over the hand she placed on his cheek. "I thought my heart was going to stop when you fell," he admitted vulnerably.

Penny leaned over and gave him a light kiss. She kept their foreheads touching after the kiss ended.

"How's your heart now?"

Seaweed took her hand and placed it over his heart. "You tell me."

"It sounds pretty erratic," she stated.

Seaweed smiled. "You have that affect on it."

Penny leaned in and kissed him again, feeling his heart accelerate beneath her hand. "I guess I do," she murmured once they parted, a smile spreading across her face.

His arms wrapped tightly around her. "Please try not to faint like that again," he said seriously.

She gave a small nod. "I'll try."

He glanced at the door. "You should lie down again before my mom comes back to check on you."

"Will you stay?"

"If you want me to," he told her.

"I want you to," she confirmed.

He grinned. "All right then."

Seaweed loosened his grip so Penny could lie back down. She turned to face him, grasping his hand in hers and holding both on the pillow, under her cheek. As he ran his thumb lightly across her cheek, she sighed, allowing her eyes to close. Seaweed took his shoes off using his free hand and lay next to Penny, allowing a few inches between them, so they were both comfortable.

Maybelle found them both asleep, their hands still together twenty-five minutes later when she came to check on Penny. Deciding to let them both rest after the fainting scare, she closed the door, leaving them to their slumber.

"I'll wake them when it's time for Penny to leave," she murmured to herself as she walked down the hall.

.


End file.
